Make or Break
by pottyandweezlbe89
Summary: Part#1 of Triology- my first EVER TMNT story...a story about facing up to what you believe in and to stand by it everyday P.S. Rated M for future swearing and graphic... ENJOY!
1. Supernatural

Leo P.O.V.

"LEEEEEEOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Urghhh... Not Now Mikey s'too early," I groaned.

Every Christmas he's like this, I swear it's like he doesn't run out of energy.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP..." Mikey chanted. "Leo if you don't wake up now I'm gonna start singing Christmas Carols!!!!"

Oh no! Anything but that! Darn it he sure knows how to wake a turtle. "Alright I'm up, I'm up. Now go and wake Raph and Donnie."

"Already done Donnie bro, but Raph's being a bit stubborn. Hey Leo do you have a bucket?"

Oh dear, he's planning something, poor Raph. Though mind you he does deserve it after what he did to Mikey's dinner last night "Um no sorry Mike. Have you asked Don? And what do you need it for?"

"Hmm nope not yet, and you'll find out later on today," laughed Mikey. "Um do you know what time Casey, April and Angel are coming?"

"Um I think they said 10ish," I told him.

"Great! Well hurry up... oh and can you bring a camera to Raph's room in 5 minutes?" he sniggered.

Biting my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing "sure if he decides to beat the crap outta ya don't come crying to me."

"Gee thanks for the support bro," mocked Mike and he was off.

Laughing to myself i got out of bed and headed to the lab to find Donnie.

"Merry Christmas bro, I see Mikey woke you up early too?" typical Donatello tinkering away in his lab.

"Oh Yeah Merry Christmas Leo, actually I was already awake though he did drag me out of bed, 'literally' while singing Deck the Hall," said a grinning Don.

"Hey where's the camera?" I asked him. Almost forgot the request Mike gave me about meeting him in Raph's room in 5 with a camera.

"Um on the table in the kitchen, Mike used it last night after he decorated the house," exclaimed my brother.

"Oh thanks bro, um if you want to see Raph beat Mikey up because of another prank then I suggest you meet us in Raph's room," I said to him grinning.

"Sounds like a typical Christmas morning, so yeah I think I'll join."

Hey there everyone here is the first TMNT chapter for my first story.

This is Part 1 of a trilogy. Criticism is greatly appreciated as well as thoughts, tips, spelling mistakes etc. Let me know what you think....8) Pottyandweezlbe89


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikeys P.O.V

"Don't take too long Mike," yells Leo. Man I swear he's like a mother hen when it comes to one of leaving the lair on our own. Though mind you considering all the 'turtle luck' we get, especially round this time of the year something's bound to happen....

I know! Throwing snow on Raph just to get him out of bed, may not have been the best idea, I mean when I thought of it at 3.30 in the morning then went to all that trouble to get out of bed and sneak out of the lair just to get snow and stick it in the freezer till it was needed, yeah of course it sounded like a great idea... brilliant even! But when your brother is inches away from murdering you you're bound to get the job of patrol and shop for a few ingredients.

Now looking back at it I kinda wish I didn't cause if my eyes are working properly (which they are) i am surrounded by about ten ugly looking gargoyles like creatures that are no doubt ready to kick my shell. Why? I have NO idea.

I mean COME ON i only just literally got out of garage above the lair and surprise, surprise I left my shell cell back at the lair. 'STUPID, STUPID MIKEY'. So much for Turtle Titan, slash Ninja, slash Battle Nexus Champion.

* * *

Back at the lair -Donnie's P.O.V

"Donnie! WHAT are you doin' in da kitchen? If Mike comes back and finds you in here, COOKIN, then he's gunna thro a fit," said Raph.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence and besides he won't because he just left to get some stuff for the baked lunch," I told Raph._ 'Mainly to get him away from you before you actually kill him.'_ And just because I blew up half of the kitchen last year my bros think that I am incapable of being in the kitchen, hence the reason why April bought me a coffee machine to put in my lab and every time I get hungry or even mention going anywhere near the kitchen Mikey would jump and run around to get me whatever I need from the kitchen.

"Oh well still I havta agree wif him on letting you in the kitchen, don't cha eva tell him dat I just agreed wif him cuz... well ya know what he's like. But him going topside by himself wouldn't have anyfink to do wif da fact dat I almost killed him?" I notice Raph asked that in almost guilt and shame.

"Hey, if Mikey is expecting an early death wish for Christmas than no he's not topside because you almost tried to kill him. But seriously Raph I probably would have reacted the same way as you did if he gave me the same treatment."

I was just about to get the milk out of the fridge when suddenly I felt my Shell Cell vibrate under my belt. Just when I was about to answer it Angel comes running past us as though she is looking for something or someone and I don't think she would have seen us if Raph didn't call out her name.

"Ohthankgodyouarehere. QuickweneedyouguysnowMikey''sgoingtodieifyoudon'tcomerightNOW." Before I could tell her to slow down Leo and Master Splinter walks into the kitchen and then before either of us could get another word out of her she bolts out of the lair along with Leo, Raph and Master Splinter with me not far behind them but not before I grabbed the first aid kit from my Lab, because if I heard her right Mikey is on the verge of dying.

_AN: hey there guys well here is the second chapter hopefully it's better than the first. In my opinion it is but i won't know for sure unless you guys tell me... constructive criticism if very much appreciated. I will be aiming to posting 1 chapter at the end of each week at least mainly because my attention span isn't that great when it comes to writing... hopefully i can type more than 1 per week but any who of with the next chapter..._

_Disclaimer... I do not own the TMNT characters just the plot and any other unrecognisable characters _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer; No I dont own anything that is related to TMNT because I write fanfiction.. _

_Probably shoulda started the warnings in the 1st 2 chapters but anywho no time like the present right? Manly slight swearing and a bloody Mikey :)_

_Sorry its so late.._

**Chapter 3**

Raphael's P.O.V

Nobody and I mean NOBODY messes wif my baby bro... Well 'cept me and sometimes Leo and Don, but that is besides tha point. He maybe a pain in tha ass at times, but he's my bro and out of all of 'em (no offence to Leo and Don) but he's the only one who really gets me. When he's not around (which isn't much) our home feels quiter, darker. I spose it's cos Leo's always practising martial arts, Dons off tinkerin' away in his lab and me... well i'm always out looking for some Purple Dragons or some Foot Ninjas to fight.

"Angel slow down..."

"If I slow down then we may be too late," yelled Angel.

"Man Don I knew you were slow but you are really outta shape," I said to Donnie.

"Yeah well maybe if you and Mikey stopped breaking things then I might be able to train more."

"Yeah whateva' let's jus' go and save Mike," yeah he may have a point about that.

Leo's P.O.V

Oh no! My brother is going to die... No don't think like that... your little brother is NOT! I repeat is NOT going to die.

Donny can fix him, and I heard Angel right, April is there with him. There is NO WAY we would let him die.

ARRGHH! I knew letting Mikey go topside by himself was a bad idea. But it was needed, considering that Raph was on the verge of killing him if Donny or I were not in the same room. I mean come on Raph it was a prank... But still I would probably be behaving the same way if Mike did that to me.

"Come on Donnie hurry up bro," calls out Raphael.

"Raph leave me alone your distracting my concentration"

"On what bro making sure you don't trip ova your own feet"

"My sons that is enough, we must reach your brother for I fear he will not last much longer," said Master Splinter.

I still can't exactly get how my father can do that. I mean yeah he practises in meditation but I still lack focus in that area where I can sense my family no matter how far away they are. I mean sure I could do it before when Karai lead that attack on our home when I was with the Ancient One but that is about as far as I can get and it's so frustrating.

It probably does not help with the fact that Mikey's pulling pranks or Mike and Raph are constantly bickering.

My brothers do not understand that all I want to do is keep them safe...

"Oh my god, Mikey!" yelled Donny.

"Donny, Donny quick come here, he's lost too much blood. I think he's going into shock," yells April.

Oh my god! I just got a glimps at my little brothers battered and bruised body... It's a mess. It's a wonder he's still alive.

"Donny is he alive? Can you fix him?"

"I don't know Leo. We have to get him back to the lair with all my equipment and from there I will be able to tell you the full extent to his injuries and if there is any side effects," explains Donny.

"Well the let us get him home my son," says Master Splinter.

Central Park

"What happened Jyels" cried a voice.

"We spotted one of those turtle like creatures."

"You idiots you were supposed to infaltrate their lair and take one or two of them."

"I'm sorry my lord but the orange one suprised us by comeing out alone and we.."

"You what..."

"He attacked us first so we tried to take that oppurtunity to kidnap him instead until the humans came and we had no choice but to leave..."

"Please at least tell me you left him injured?"

"He was almost on the brink of dying my Lord."

"Very well we shall attack them when the week is over, if he is still injured we will take the other two Raphael and Donatello. I want Leonardo to suffer."

"Yes Lord Shredder."

A.N: well i have decided that i will continue with this story now that i have some more reviews. So what did we think? any good?

Wow what a quick update :) my quickest update for ANY of my stories yet :)'

**Chapter 4**

Donatello's P.O.V

"Hang in there Mike please. We won't survive without you" I whisper to my only baby brother, as I try to put pressure onto some of the bleeding.

Omg I've never seen so much blood. I mean i've seen Leo beaten up pretty good but not like this. I'm not sure if I can fix him. I need some help I'll have to call Leatherhead and maybe Professor Hunnycut.

Leonardo's P.O.V

I've never seen Donny look so stressed before. It's times like these that I wish I knew about more medical terms like Donny, so I can help him. I feel so useless.

Rapheal's P.O.V

It's all my fault. If I didn't react to Mikey's prank we will be sitting down eating a Christmas Lunch. Not wonderin' if our baby bro's gunna live or...

NO! DO NOT THINK THAT! He will not die... he will not die...

Michelangalo's P.O.V

It's so cold... was that Donny talking? "..se..don't...die...survive..out..you.."

DONT DIE! Who's Dieing? Oh right me.. got attacked by some freaky Gargoyle looking things.

I'm so tired.. Maybe if I close my eyes for a bit some of the pain will go away..

Donatello's P.O.V

"Mikey wake up! DO NOT close your eyes..."

OH NO! He's crashing! We're almost there.. Oh good I Can see the door.

"RAPH RUN AND OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

Rapheal's P.O.V

That doesn't sound good if Donny's screaming like that.

What am I doing? Right opening the door.

AN: I know it's short and there's a few missing blanks like April, Casey, Angel and Master Splinter, don't worry I put them in the next chapter :)

Please note this is a Non-Beta'd story.

Till next time

Pottyandweezlbe89


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - To Live or To Die

Song - Closer to the Edge (30 Seconds To Mars)

Leo's P.O.V.

As we entered the lair I saw Donny and Raph standing still while holding our baby brother in the hallway.

"Donny what is it?"

As i caught up to him I realised what he and Raph were staring at.

"Master Splinter, guys what's going on? Why have we stopped? Mikey's okay isn't he? He's still alive?" I hear the panic in April's voice.

"Shell... those bastard!" Cried Raph.

"Our home has been invaded Miss O'Neil. It is not safe here," I here Master Splinter say.

"It's not important at the moment. Right now we need to get Mikey to the infirmary." whispered Donny.

"We'll be damn lucky if that's not destoryed like everythin' else" growled Raph.

"We won't know until we get him there Raphael," I told him.

"Leo can you go and see if the bathroom's still intact and if it is then could you please run it with cold water," said Donny.

"Sure Don," I replied and tried to run over to the bathroom without tripping over any of the debri.

Our home was ruined... AGAIN.. and I have no idea who did it. If Shredder was alive I'd be blaming him first and foremost. Not before beating myself up about letting our home be destroyed of course.

Splinter's P.O.V

As we got closer to our home I sensed something was wrong. Other than my injured son. I could smell the dangers, the smoke, the evil.

I stepped inside to see what my sons were doing and answer my curiosity as to why my sons were standing still.

"Shell... Those bastards!" I can not find it in myself to reprimand him.

Ruins, is what I see. Our home has been ruined again. It is repairable for that I am sure.

"Master Splinter, guys what's going on? Why have we stopped? Mikey's okay isn't he? He's still alive?" I hear miss O'Neil question from behind me.

"Our home has been invaded Miss O'Neil. It is not safe here," I tell here.

I watch my sons hurry to the infirmary, still carring our youngest. My youngest son.

"You can stay with me Master Splinter," I hear Miss O'Neil say.

"I appreciate the offer Miss O'Neil but it would be one of the first places they will look. For that I am sure," I tell her.

"Who? Are you say this might have something to do with the foot?" says Miss O'Neil.

"What about the farm house Mas'r Splinter?"

"If you do not mind Mr Jones, it will be greatly appreciated. It will also give Michelangelo time to recover while my sonsand I ingestigate in this matter," I say.

"Of course Sensi. You're family. I will go and let them know,"

"It is okay Mr Jones. I will let them know. I must see how my son is... Both spiritually and physically." I tell them and head towards my sons.

AN: WOW another chapter. I have already planned the next chapter.. so hopefully that will come next week... One chapter for every week is my goal... unless i can get it up quicker..

:) cheers...

Oh and a big shout out to those who have reviewed and Added this story to faves.. you guys are awesome :)

Till Next time

Pottyandweezlbe89


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow sooooooo sorry for then EXTREMELY LONG WAIT… to be honest Ilost interest in it and I travelled and studying full time now its coming up to the last month of my studies so things have slowed down now *phew*_

_I will be going back to Mikey's P.O.V to the attack then going to the "present"_

_Song Inspired – We Are Young (Great song and I think it represents the brother bond well)_

Crud. I'm surrounded by their funny looking dudes who remind me of them gargoyle things that to me have no purpose in any story so I don't get why they're here or unless… they could be part of Bishops crazy experiments…. Poor things…

Why is it every Christmas I get ambushed or run into trouble? Maybe it's because I, the youngest. Donny has this theory that the youngest siblings are usually the ones that land in the most trouble. Also there's the infamous turtle luck and Murphy's Law that seems to increase my bad luck on top of my already 'destined' bad luck.

Oops there's a spear in my leg. Ok I'll just yank it out…. Straight after I duck and beat this dude up.

Ah Raph's going to pissed that I didn't come back with the cookie dough and he's already pissed at me for the prank I pulled.

Ah SHELLLLL more of them? I just took down 5 of them now there are 10 more… Man they must really want me… I mean I no I'm the better looking turtle but yeesh. Talk about bout destined for bad luck, left my shell cell back at the lair…. Ahhhhh one of them stabbed me.. I cant feel anything… oh seeing black spots is not a good thing….. The guys are going to have a field day.

"Miiiiiiiikkkkkkeeeeyyyyy." That doesn't sound like April.

Don's P.O.V (Present)

The trip to Casey's place was too quiet and felt like it took too long. Mikey is losing too much blood. There is a broken spear in is leg and a knife in his abdomen. I think he has been shot at too. Ooo whoever did this will pay. I may the quiet and stable turtle but when it comes to my family being hurt, especially my little brother I will start hurting something or someone soon.

There is blood all over the van… My baby brother's blood. I can hear Raph behind me swearing beautifully under his breath while twirling his Sai's.

The only time Mike woke up was when Raph and I had to reset Mike's left leg and right arm.. oh the complaining that we will… Could be…. No nonononono WILL! We WILL be hearing him complain about how he can't play any video games for weeks nor read… maybe I could create a remote for one handed activities… or we could get a Wii, that has one hand remote playing…. Hearing him complain is better than watching Leo beating himself up over the whole Karai incident.

God I hope he wakes up soon and doesn't slip into a coma, which is what im most afraid about, that and trying to keep Raph, Leo & Casey from doing anything stupid. I hope master Splinter is ok, you never can tell with him. I think April is trying to keep composed and distracted by yelling at Casey for anything he does. Casey is much like Raph, 'quick to react but slow to think rationally'.

"Donny how's he doing?" my thoughts where interrupted by Leo.

"He should be fine after a months of resting…"

"He will not like that," interrupted Raph.

"No but it's better than the alternative…"

"Which is…?"

"Dead or Comatose," oops maybe that was too blunt.

"WHAT…"

"Raph not so loud, could he still go into a coma?" I could tell Leo was avoiding the word… dead!

"Yes if we're not careful. He will need constant attention, the head injury could be internal but I don't have that sort of equipment, we will just try and wake him up consistently," I explained.

"Is he really that bad?" Raph whispered.

"We almost lost him twice," I mumbled.

"ARGHHH I want to kick whoever the shell did this to him. He's our baby brudda and now we will have to put up with his whining and…."

"Just be grateful you'll be able to hear him Raph" interrupted Leo.

Once we got into the house we set Mikey up in Casey's parents' room.

Leo's P.O.V (Present)

I can't believe it! I swear my baby brother is never going out again on Christmas. He is accident prone and a magnet for bad guys. Like bishop for instance! Bishop would love to get his hands on Mike for his agility and that Mike sees and understands things differently from the rest of us. Maybe that's why when people get to know us they fall into the trap of OPOM (Over Protectiveness of Michelangelo)… thanks to a thing Raph and Donny Came up with.

I feel just as useless as I did when we got turtlenapped by bishop. Why has the name bishop been coming up a lot? Is he related? Maybe I could meditate on it and seek Master Splinter's advice.

The thing I hate most about these situations is that we never have the right medical equipment and we put all the pressure on Donny because he is the only one with medical knowledge. We should all take a leaf out of that book and train ourselves on medical treatment and anything else that would help.

"Hey Leo I have some soup ready," said April.

"Oh ok thanks April," I replied. I must have sounded off because she glanced back at me after I replied.

I should see how Master Splinter is, he must be so worried. None of us have looked that bad and bloody, I mean I came pretty close but not that bad, I had at least made it back to the lair on my own.

I must find out who did this and eliminate the threat to our family. It may be the only thing that Raph and I will agree on. Speaking of which I got to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. Like going out on his own and ending up the same as mike.

Mikey….I have failed him. I should have sent someone with him. This sort of thing happens almost every Christmas. Especially to him, he is a walking hazard. I don't deserve to be a leader let alone an elder brother. Mike is like an innocent child. Our ray of sunshine, our hope.

"Leo you ok bro," asked Raph.

"Yeah I will be once this gets sorted out."

"You and me both bro. You and me both," said Raph.

Raph's P.O.V.

Leo has been spacing out lately. I spose we all have been worrying about Mike. I bet Leo has been blaming himself for sending Mike out on his own. I mean it's not like he knew something would happen and I did kinda overreact about the prank, but shell every Christmas?

Donny needs something to eat. Maybe I should take some soup in for him or take over watching mike and let 'im sleep.

Case has been great; he has been getting the house ready and making sure that we have supplies. Poor April has been running around frantic and trying to be calm at the same time.

Phew finally done!

Lol not done done but the chapter done sorry I have had coffe and an energy drink and choc coated coffee beans. Hehehe thankyou FOOD AND WINE FESTIVAL :D

Hopefully I can get the next chappy up soonish and sorry about the lack of Raph but at least I got all the brothers in one chappy.

Happy Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay new chapter

I am a bit slack when it comes to updating sorry about that. I am doing a new course this year so I may be a bit spontaneous when I update but I will NOT abandon this story!

I'm doing something new this chappy and doing "fly on wall/narrator" P.O.V. Oh and all direction, streets etc. have been found by using GOOGLE so they are legit that's a lazy writer if they do not do their research and a medical website for comatose. "Hint hint"

Inspired song – A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

Manhattan

Leo decided now would be a good time to go top side and start searching for these "Gargoyles" and getting to the bottom of this. Whoever hurt his little brother is going down, screw honour.

"Shell now I'm starting to think like Raph," said Leo out aloud. "Glad I didn't tell him what I'm doing.

Leo is jumping from Sixth Ave over to Seventh in Manhattan. He left the cabin early this morning around 1ish He is not sure why he is Manhattan but figured he needs to search everywhere and that being said he decided to start close to home. Something told him this had Shredder written all over this, but first things first he needs to find out how to take these Gargoyles out and find out if they really are Gargoyles. Hearing an explosion coming from 10th Ave, Leo heads over to investigate….just in case. Hoping that it's a valid lead.

At the Cabin

'Neurology _adjective_ Referring to a state in which an individual is unresponsive even to painful stimuli; not conscious Cf Semi-comatose. A_dj-_ relating to the state of being unconscious and unable to wake, pertaining to or affected with coma pertaining to a state of coma, or abnormally deep sleep, caused by illness or injury. Of, relating to, or affected with coma.Marked by lethargy - torpid. Hmmm I need a more medical prognosis.' Donny has been up all night researching anything that can help diagnose as to why Mikey wasn't waking up. It's been almost 3 days and he's praying that he is not in a coma, due to the gash and huge bump on his head or if the massive blood loss plays a part or if he is allowing his traumatised body to heal. Either way it's going to be a long road to recovery…. If he ever wakes up.

Master Splinter felt his eldest leave during his meditation and felt that his son needed to do whatever it is that he thought was necessary. He has been trying to get through to his youngest son to understand where he is and what challenges he is facing. He is aware that his son needs time to heal and just prays that Michelangelo can come out of this.

'A person in comatose state does not take voluntary actions and does not have sleep-wake cycles. The inability to waken differentiates coma from sleep. Levels of unconsciousness and unresponsiveness vary, depending on how much of the brain is functioning. A come requires rapid, comas generally do not last for more than a few weeks after the 3 weeks it is often classified as a persistent vegetative state which becomes harder for the patient to awaken from.'

"Great the more I read this the less confident I feel about the possibility of Mikey waking up fine from all this," said Donny aloud. He has been on his laptop all night looking up anything that can help him find a way to help his little brother. He has been sitting next to Mikeys' bed to keep an eye on him when he sees his shell cell flashing on the night stand.

"Odd who would be calling me at this time? Hello," said Don.

"Donny I'm in Manhattan. Need help with a situation…"

"Leo? What the shell are you doing in Manhattan?" asked a startled Don.

"I went to find out any information and something lead me to Manhattan. I'm near the docks along Joe near Hudson River around the Sanitation Dept Restaurant," replied Leo.

"Why what's going on their?" asked Don.

"Not sure yet some weird substance from the explosion."

"What explosion?" said Donny a little loudly.

"Never mind I need you here…"

Beeep Beeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Mikey! Crap Leo I'll send Raph Mikey is going in to cardiac arrest. Gotta go" exclaimed Donny and hung up to help his brother.

TBC

I know that it's a short chapter but if I go any further I'll reveal things too soon…

Also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, added to faves etc.

Till next time.


End file.
